Hye Wire
by Alexness1010
Summary: based on a dream and when Jeanette went crazy with power Summary inside


**5/25/08**

**Hye-Wire...**

**After realizing Jeanette's gained New undeveloped powers to her La Kitten form, she loses total control of them. She becomes more and more of La Kitten even with the belt off. What could be causing her new improved powers to go Hy-wire? Why is she slowly becoming a cat girl? Will she kill every person in her way? Including Family? What will it lead to?**

"YO MANNY!! I COULD USE SOME HELP OVER HERE!!" La Kitten shouted clawing Sartana's Banditos. Too many of them came near Kitten's path, too many attacked her at once. It was difficult for her to keep up. "I got my hands full over here!!" he shouted pushing back a wild zombie bull dog that seemed larger than normal. Unfortunately, Che got a new pet, Fluffy.

"Frida, you okay back there!?" La Kitten asked crushing a skeleton's head. Frida was being attacked by Laya of the dead, Django's terribly evil younger sister. "Come on, Siberiana. At least fight back," Laya insisted. Laya was a new super villian, so she was incredibly determined to make some progress with her reputation.

Laya was floating in mid air with her harp playing a death song, 'Dead Hearts Cry' also her favorite. "I've been better!" Frida replied dodging the lasers Laya shot at her. One of the Lasers hit Jeanette's Kitty Tail.

"I-YA!!" Kitten screamed grabbing her tail. It was badly scorched with fire at the tip of her tail. Her straight fur tail was now messy, scorched, and wild. She licked her index finger and placed it on the small fire. It sizzled a bit and smoke replaced the fire.

"Easy on the tail, guys! I just cleaned it," Jeanette said with anger. She clawed the last bandito. She was proud of herself. "HaHa!! Sartana, your skeleton Banditos are no match for-" she began. " That's my line!" El Tigre whined. Three more popped up behind her and grabbed her arms. "ah, man! c'mon!!" She yelled with disbelief.

"La Kitten, you have ruined my plans to rob the city's gold volt for-"she lectured, but Kitten interupted her. " rob the City's Gold Volt Blah Blah Blah, I will destroy you Blah Blah Blah, and there's nothing you can do, ENOUGH! I heard it the first 100 times!" Kitten mimicked in her best Sartana voice. Sartana sneered and aimed the tip of her gutiar at Jeanette's chest.

"How does a Kitty Cat go?" Sartana asked. "I don't know Sartana, How does an old skeleton hag go when she's kicked in the face?" Jeanette mocked and heeled her head off. Literally. But after she did so Sartana's guitar shot, The laser color was different than the rest. It was a sparkling mix of red, blue, and yellow. Jeanette dodged the laser, but she did slightly get hit on the waist. She punched the skeleton banditos that held her with her free hand. She ripped one arm off and sliced Sartana's guitar in 5 slashes.

Sartana fell to the ground and stared at the Kitten girl for quit some time. "What was that?" Sartana asked questioning Jeanette's aggressive behavior. Jeanette looked at her hands. She stared at bother of them. "I...I don't...know," she replied.

Then Jeanette's surprised face quickly grew angry. Jeanette mouthed the words,

_Don't._

_Come._

_Back._

"I wouldn't count of that, Kitty," Sartana threatened. Jeanette sneered and her claws activated. Manny and Frida noticed Jeanette's deadly behavior and grabbed her wrists to prevent her from any more damage.

" Don't do it, Jan," Manny persuaded.

"She's not worth it," Frida added.

Jeanette sighed and deactivated her claws. They let go and stared at her. Laya shot at Frida cutting the edge of her arm. Frida held her arm and cried at the gaping wound. Kitten looked at Frida and then beamed at Laya. Laya laughed that terrible evil laugh similar to her brother's and Nana's.

"You," Jeanette growled.

Laya sweat dropped at the sight of Jeanette's rage and scooped up her Grandmother, They flew away in the sky and laughed hysterically until they were no longer seen.

"Frida!" Manny cried out.

He helped her up and hugged her carefully. She let go of her arm to observe the wound.

"Ah man! That's a gusher!" Frida yelled. She shook her fist angrily in the air and yelled," YOU DARN LAYA!!" then yelped in pain.

Jeanette walked up to them, seemingly, calming down. She grabbed her tail and stared at the scorch mark. She held her waist where she got hit by Sartana too. She frowned and looked at Frida who was in much more pain than she was. Her eyes filled with sorrow and guilt. If she hadn't lost her temper, Frida would have never gotten hurt. What came over her? Manny noticed Jeanette's kitty tail and side.

"Not you too?" he said with disbelief.

"Laya is becoming a pain in the butt lately," Jeanette explained.

"It's curious she didn't hurt you," Frida said teasing Manny.

"I have heard Laya has a thing for you," Jeanette played along.

"ew," Manny replied his Tiger ears behind his head.

The two girls giggled but yelped in pain again grabbing their wounds.

"We need to get you two home now," Manny suggested.

"Can I stay over a bit, my dad would confiscate my necklace if he saw this," Frida pointed out at her cut.

"sure," Manny replied.

"yeah, sure, what do we do with him?" Jeanette asked pointing at the zombie dog who was now sleeping.

They beamed at one another with smiles on their faces. The next thing he knew, he was sent flying back to Zombie Town.

After a few steps to home, Jeanette saw a blue spark fly out of her hand. Her La Kitten Costume slightly faded a bit into her normal look and then reterned to its normal Kitten look. She went wide eyed.

_what the heck_?

"Jan, you okay?" Manny asked.

"Yeah...Yeah, I think so," Jeanette replied not taking her eyes off her hand.

El Tigre grabbed Frida and extended his claw to the nearest building, Jeanette followed, and they hopped from roof to roof until they got to the top of their home. Jeanette opened the door and let Manny and Frida inside first. Karen laid on the couch with her favorite magazine "Chipotlie Week". When the door closed her eyes shot out of her story and at her three amigos.

"Hey Guys, How'd it go?" She asked.

They mumbled a bit, Tiredness gets them every time. Karen frowned with their silence.

"C'mon Guys! I want to know what happened! Don't leave me out," Karen whined.

"Sartana and Laya got away and left Frida and Me with a Crimson stain," Jeanette explained pointing at their wounds.

"ouch," Karen responded.

"The only thing that went right was that Che's freakin dog was sent back to where he came," Jeanette replied getting a glass of milk.

"well, at least you got one of the villains," Karen recalled getting out the first aid kit.

"yeah, we-" Manny started but then stared at Jeanette. Everyone started to stare as Karen applied the wrapping bandages to Frida's arm.

Jeanette was licking the spilled milk from her cup off the counter like a cat. Slurping up the milk with her now long tongue. She licked for a few times then it got slower and slower as she noticed them staring at her. She stopped in the middle of a lick.

"what?" she asked with her tongue still hanging.

**Jeanette can get wierd at times. XD What's happening to her? Karen belong to tsu-da-fox**


End file.
